


Similar Paths

by Izzu



Category: Moorim School: Saga of the Brave | 무림학교
Genre: Canon - Korean Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: Set near the end of the final episode.





	Similar Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Having a sort of a block in continuing my current wips, so I might dug up the old drafts that I left half-finished. That aside, babysitting baby niece on the side so that's another reason for the lack of new updates.

As soon as he stepped into the school compound, Yun Siu froze in his steps. Something... felt wrong about the school. It was too quiet. Where did everyone go? He walked into the main building and headed to the main hall. 

"Seondeok! Seona! Is anyone here?" he cried out, looking around him worriedly.

Panic started to swell inside of him. Did someone from the Shanghai group came? Jeokpung? Qiang did mention to him earlier that his father had sent some men to ambush them at the Moorim Peak. Did those men went to the school instead? What happen here while he was gone? If something bad really happen here, he...

"What're you doing there being so frantic?"

Siu immediately turned around, as a man on a wheelchair slowly approaching him with a smile. Siu gasped as he hurried towards Headmaster Hwang's side. 

"Headmaster! What happened? Is everyone alright? Did Jeokpung...?"

Hwang Musong just snorted at him. 

"Don't let the emptiness of this place drive you into frenzy," he started to say before shrugging. "Everyone got a bit restless after you left for a while. So some of your friends and your sister went off for some patrolling."

Musong started glancing around behind him. "I think your father went to the other side of the forest to get the shields up again while your teachers were off somewhere else." The older man let out some disapproving noises.

"It felt as if all of them forgot that I'm still here, seriously!"

Siu choked out a laughter in relief. "I'm so glad. I didn't see anyone at all so I got a bit worried—"

The older man chuckled. "Since you took the last piece of the Cheonuiju with you, the Jeokpung wouldn't have any more reason to come here. Yun already told me everything, did things go well with you? Where's Qiang? I thought you were meeting him today?" asked the older man. 

Siu just smiled as he started explaining to the older man of the events of the past hour.

xxx

Hwang Musong nodded slowly."So that's what happened," he started to say before patting Siu's head affectionately. "You did well. That's a relief."

Siu cocked his head towards the man. "Did I really do well?" he asked, as the headmaster of the Moorim School nodded his head rapidly.

"You really did, even more than what I could've expected from you. Have to say that you really made me proud—" Musong stopped himself before shaking his head, "—no, not just you. You and Qiang. Both of you have really outdone yourselves."

Hearing that made Siu smile wide. A part of him was unsure if the choice he and Qiang made was the proper one, so hearing the headmaster giving him the approval was a relief.

Musing sighed. "To be honest, for quite a while I've been worrying about that kid." He let out a soft chuckle before turning towards Siu.

Siu cocked his head towards the man. "Why is that?"

Musong just let out a snort at him."Because that boy was so similar. The relationship between you and Qiang reminded me so much of someone I knew too well." 

Siu continued to frown at him as Musong grinned.

"It reminded me of how your father and I had been when we were your age."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one shot a few years ago tbh, after Moorim series ended. The series ending wasn't too bad, yet I felt that there should be something more before we go to the happened end. Which gave rise to this piece.
> 
> Anyway, I always loved the interaction between Siu and Musong so I might as well finish this old draft.
> 
> That aside, I barely remembered the spelling used on KBS World with regards to character names and stuff. So gonna use whatever seemed right.


End file.
